De soledad y adicciones
by milyp94
Summary: La soledad juntó a Nagisa y a Nitori. Pero un amor no correspondido es una fuerte adicción.[NagisaxNitori, Reigisa, Rintori][Precuela de "Positivo"] Epilogo!
1. Chapter 1

¡hola! Este es el nuevo proyecto que anuncie en mi fic 30 días, que esta basado en el capitulo 9 de 30 días donde hubo m-preg. La historia que se nos ocurrió antes de que estas tres parejitas tuvieran sus hijos fue muy extensa y no podiamos sacarlas de nuestras cabezas xD Sobre todo esta, que fue mi preferida por eso la escribí yo, aun estilo un poco apurado, pero recuerden que es una precuela para el fic.

ojala les guste ver a estos juntos

* * *

OoO

-¡Estoy en casa!..

Grito alegremente sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde porque había tenido una semana muy agitada entre exámenes y trabajos, además que cuando empezaban las clases veía la luz del sol apenas iluminar el cielo y cuando salía había solo oscuridad. Ansiaba tanto el fin de semana

- Bienvenido Ai-chan

Al de cabellos plateados no le quedo mas que sonreir cuando vio la comida preparada, era algo perfecto llegar luego de un día de escuela y encontrarse con la cena aunque esta fuera preparada por Hazuki Nagisa, su compañero de cuarto y actualmente se podría decir su mejor amigo. Era un trato justo porque el se encargaba de hacer los almuerzos por las mañanas.

Empezaba su segundo año en la Universidad y todo parecía ir bien. Aunque hace un año la idea de compartir un pequeño departamento con alguien que apenas conocía era algo poco común de él, pero necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde vivir y no gastar mucho dinero

En cambio Nagisa estaba feliz de tener a alguien conocido ¡Podrían invitar a los demás algún día! Además Nitori tenía parecía un chico amable y comprensivo justo lo que necesitaba no quería a alguien que se enfadara por cualquier cosa

- ¡Ai-chan y yo vamos a compartir casa!..- Anunció el rubio hace mas de un año en un estado de ebriedad mientras abrazaba al susodicho (alegrándose de haber acertado porque ya veía como cuatro).

- ¡¿Qué!? ¡Y no me digas así!..- el de ojos azules se molestó porque ni si quiera le había dicho eso.

- Sera un desastre ambos son desordenados.

Comentó Rin sonriendo casi burlándose, pero eso no le importo a su excompañero de cuarto, solo lo había visto pocas veces desde que se habían graduado y realmente amo ver esa sonrisa… y que no hubiera olvidado esos días que comenzaban a parecer lejanos.

- Me parece buena idea –Makoto dio su punto de vista le parecía buena idea, el desearía compartir vivienda con alguno de sus compañeros. – Así no se sentirán solos

Por unos instantes hubo un ambiente un poco triste aunque era la graduación de Rei y Nagisa ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que los cinco se habían separado, Aiichiro lo noto y para romper ese momento acepto la propuesta del rubio ¿Habría aceptado de saber todo lo sucerdería después? Era algo que solía preguntarse cuando cursaba ya su cuarto año.

Pero volviendo a esos días en lo que recién se acababa de graduar en lo que se mudaba hacia ese pequeño departamento hubo todo un caos pues no podía llevar tantas cosas. Mientras que el de Iwatobi se llevó mucho tiempo en tener todo y traslado todo por partes

Realmente en el primer semestre de su primer año, entre mudanzas, empezar una nueva rutina, buscar que lugares de comida rápida había cerca, se fue realmente rápido por lo que no aprendieron mucho del otro.

Ya en el segundo semestre al energético ex Iwatobi decidió poner fin a esa situación, ¡Había muchas actividades que podían hacer juntos! Sobre todo recorrer la ciudad lo que se convirtió en el favorito de ambos no necesitaban mucho dinero y no perdían la condición si se caminaban. Primero empezaron con restaurantes cercanos, luego se fueron acercando explorando los alrededores por lo que para finales ya la conocían por completo.

Cuando ambos recibieron sus boletas de que habían terminado primer año se alegraron, pues no había sentido tan solos en la casa, aunque decidieron poner un poco de orden como quien cocinaría un día, como lavar la ropa y los trastes, esas fueron sus primeras peleas en serio, pero las pudieron superar.

En las vacaciones no esperaron nada para llamar a los demás, y se vieron en unas cuantas ocasiones, aunque jamás era suficiente, el tiempo siempre se les iba volando. Lo que más hicieron fue estar al pendiente de ver a Rin en las olimpiadas, en la televisión en las noticias o como no podían, principalmente Nitori, quien guardaba cualquier nota o artículo de su antiguo sempai junto su diario secreto, porque le daba vergüenza que Nagisa lo supiera.

Luego de un par de semanas Matsuoka regreso con un par de medallas a Iwatobi: Todos lo felicitaron con regalos, abrazos, palabras de aliento. Nitori quiso intentarlo también, pero cuando se armaba de valor para hablar a solas con Rin y decirle lo mucho que le extrañaba, parecía no prestarle mucha atención preferiendo estar con Haru y compañía. Aunque consiguió su número de celular personal que un patrocinador le acababa de dar, muy apenas pudo andar mensajes que no fueran el típico. "Hola, ¿Cómo esta?"

Por su parte Nagisa sintió a Rei algo diferente era más serio de lo habitual los poco días que venía de visita o cuando hablaban por teléfonos en sus rato libres se dio cuenta de aquello, pero por momentos volvía a ser el de siempre, quizás solo le hacía falta divertirse.

Debido a aquellas experiencias que ambos vivieron, cuando terminaron aquellas salidas junto con los demás en vacaciones, al volver a la escuela hubo un ambiente pesado en aquel apartamento.

- ¿Entonces…? Ya le confesaste a Rin-chan tu amor?..- Nagisa rió alegremente luego de una noche en que habían tomado un poco de alcohol sin razón aparente.

- ¡No digas eso!..- Ya le hablaba sin sufijos era extraño que se hubiera acostumbrado tan rápidamente a ello.

- Yo me le voy a confesar a Rei uno de estos días deséame suerte.

Y días después hubo vaya que si hubo una razón para comprar alcohol en los días siguientes: Nagisa había sido rechazado por Rei de una forma muy triste porque este aclaro –De la forma más amable- que le gustaban las mujeres

Si Nitori se caracterizaba por ser buen amigo ahí fue cuando verdaderamente se notó esa virtud suya aprendida de ser compañero de una persona tan colerica como Rin, pues en lo que su compañero lloraba y comía más de lo normal jamás se separo de él intentando animarlo, consiguiendo los mejores videos de pinguinos que encontraba, contando cosas felices o incluso trató de localizar a Haru aunque fue en vano

- Él no sabe lo que se perdió.- Comento un día viendo a los ojos de su amigo que parecía haber dejado de llorar

- Gracias, Ai -Se distinguía por ser hablador pero por esta vez esas dos palabras valieron más que miles pues el sentimiento era puro.

- Para eso son los amigos. – agregó con una sonrisa.

Pasaron las semanas y Hazuki parecía estar bien, volvió a ser el mismo de antes tomando al de ojos azules del brazo y llevándolo a cualquier parte de la ciudad, ahora que no estaba al pendiente de Rei se sentía más libre.

- ¡Así se deben de sentir los que dejan del alcohol!- La mitad de un algodón de azúcar desapareció en la boca del rubio-

- ¡Come con cuidado! Te vas a atragantar

- Confiesate a Rin-chan y seamos libres los dos.

Esas palabras resonarían varios días en la cabeza de Aiichirou pero pasaron a segundo termino cuando la escuela se puso mas pesada, estudiar comunicación era muy pesado pero su amigo le devolvió el favor cocinando para el y haciendo la mayor parte de los quehaceres de la casa.

A pesar, de tanto trabajo por la escuela consideraba que su vida era buena, tenía una buena casa, sus padres lo apoyaban y Nagisa era un buen compañero de cuarto y amigo, pero se preguntaba… ¿y si Rin era una adicción como lo era el alcohol? Las palabras de su amigo no dejaban de invadir sus pensamientos, pues el día que vio su colección de recortes de reportajes donde salía Matsuoka le dijo: "Tienes una fuerte adicción a Rin-chan"

Pero entonces un día lo supo, de un momento vino a su mente, si el rubio se había "curado" de un amor no correspondido entonces el podría y algo le decía que Nagisa sería aquello que lo haría libre

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia tan crack! xD! comenten ya saben eso nos motivan!

_¿surgirá algo mas que amistad entre los shotas? _ La verdad el segundo capitulo no se cuando lo suba pero será pronto! w! luego les notificaré cuando saldrá el mpreg porque no se si será antes o después de este fic .

comenteen owo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! ¡Isa y yo podremos creer que esta fic haya llamado la atención! Gracias por el apoyo. Lo de sobre"si pasara algo" entre Nitori y Nagisa se aclara en este cap. Sobre los que preguntan sobre cuantos caps serán, creo que no pasan de 5, porque es la precuela de un fic m-preg, así que no se sorprendan si en este cap encuentran algo de esta tematica

* * *

No era que Nagisa fuera de ese tipo de persona, pero cada fin de semana empezó a salir con amigos, Nitori no necesitaba saber que iba a citas y los celos no se hicieron esperar pues ya no iban a pasear como antes pero no podía detenerlo era muy egoísta pues sabía que su amigo buscaba encontrar alguien a quien amar.

El rubio no tardo en entender que la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo se debía a una tristeza, pero él jamás iba a cambiarlo, pues el otro había estado en las buenas y en las malas durante dos años y siempre cuando alguien mencionaba a Rei intentaba cambiar el tema porque sabía que aún le dolía. Era algo que no sabía como agradecer.

OoO

Nagisa rara vez entendía aquella amistad (que después se transformaría en relación) de Makoto y de Haru, como podían verse y comprender lo que necesitaba el otro pero lo fue entendiendo lentamente con el tiempo, cuando su amistad con Nitori comenzó a crecer, entendió un poco más a Makoto y a Haru y su forma de hacer las cosas cuando tienes un amigo con el que pasas todo el tiempo.

Bastaba con ver a Nitori escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno para saber que le había pasado algo muy bueno, sabía que hablaba en voz alta cuando se emocionaba y que si a veces decía cosas malas era por lo "bocón" que solía ser.

Lo único que le molestaba era que rara vez soltaba su celular, siempre esperando algún mensaje de Rin que una vez cada dos semanas le enviaba algo (Y no era precisamente las cosas que alguien tan amable como Nitori debía recibir) y lo otro que no le parecía, era su costumbre de comprar por internet cualquier revista que tenía a Rin, sin importar el idioma o país de procedencia.

- Eres como una de esas jóvenes que ama a una estrella de Rock…-Comentó mientras Nitori desenvolvía una caja con unas revistas deportivas, porque de alguna manera eso no lo dejaba terminar sus problemas de matemáticas ¿Quién diría que en administración verías tantas números?

- N-no es cierto…-Ojeo las revistas para ver las fotos del articulo y sonrió al ver que eran hechas por la hermana de su es-senpai- ¡Mira Nagisa!..-le extendió la revista- Gou-san tomo la foto.

- A ellos les va muy bien, nosotros vamos a la mitad ¡vamos a esforzarnos también!

En seguida le envolvió en sus brazos, hubo algo diferente en él pues el peligris aun pensando en lo dicho se aferró más a su amigo, estaba tan feliz en tenerlo con a su lado.

Para todo en la vida hay un límite, para Hazuki Nagisa también lo hubo pues el fanatismo de Nitori por su ex compañero de habitación llego a su límite: Un día en lo que se arreglaba para salir a comprar unas cosas, lo encontró luchando por contener las lágrimas mientras veía algo en la pantalla de su laptop

La curiosidad no se hizo esperar y se acercó solo para ver que era una noticia ( En una web sobre chicas que "admiraban" deportistas );en la cual se indicaba que Rin estaba saliendo con alguien, pues en una fotografía se veía en una cita en actitud romántica, aunque no se había confirmado nada todos apuntaban que ya era obvio que alguien tenía el corazón de una de las estrellas emergentes del deporte en el país.

- Shh…- Le susurro para calmarlo rodeando el cuerpo de Ai sintiendo como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

Por su mente pensó en decirle que debía haber muchas fans con el corazón roto no solo el, pero decidió no hablar por el momento. De todas maneras, dudaba que las chicas enojadas de los comentarios debajo de la noticia lo conocieran tan bien como el joven de ojos celestes

- El ni siquiera me dijo…-Ya comenzaba a hipar y se aferró al cuello de su amigo donde dejaba escapar su respiración cálida y agitada. – ¡Ayer le envie un mail!

Nagisa no lo resistió por mucho tiempo, casi fueron más sus pensamientos no muy coherentes los que salieron de sus labios, de hecho tiempo después no recordaría sus palabras exactas, por más que lo intentara

- Es como yo te dije antes - Dijo aun con tono cariñoso pero susurrando por alguna razón- Rin ya no está a tu alcance, busca a alguien más real.

Y de nuevo sin pensarlo le tomo de las mejillas aun llenas de lágrimas, le beso con ternura por solo unos breves instantes. Era el primer beso de Aiichirou y sabía a lágrimas saladas pero a un cariño que una persona ajena a su familia jamás le había dado.

Luego de aquella acción no se hablaron hasta el otro día. En la noche tampoco se dijeron ni una palabra, uno simplemente estaba tan avergonzado por su acción y el otro sentía que una venda había caído de sus ojos después de tanto tiempo. No fue hasta el desayuno, cuando tomando una actitud más relajada se sentaron a comer.

- -T-tienes r-razón si merezco algo mas…real- La forma en que jugaba con sus dedos junto con sus piernas temblando lo delataban.- No estaría mal intentarlo

Entonces a partir de ahí mismo, el dueño de su primer beso, fue su primera vez en otras cosas que fueron pasando durante el final de su segundo y tercer año

Al principio tuvieron mucho miedo de arruinar su amistad tan firme que había establecido. Pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, un alegre beso de despedida o de bienvenida podía hacer la diferencia durante el día, especialmente después de uno muy cansado. O despertarse sintiendo el calor y el cariño de alguien más, cosas como esas

Aiichirou resulto ser un novio muy dedicado aunque a veces podía resultar un poco acosador, pero gracias a tener a alguien quien amar y una relación que construir y mantener, dejó de estar al pendiente de cada revista o noticia de Rin, hasta que finalmente eso pareció quedar en el olvido

Cuando Makoto aviso que ya había terminado la universidad y que volvía a Iwatobi, no tardaron en ir a la casa de Haru, ambos iban tomados de la mano con fuerza entrelazando sus dedos nerviosos de dar la noticia de su relación pero cuando estuvieron todo presentes, la noticia fue otra: Haru estaba esperando un bebé de Makoto

Rin durante su estadia, solo se concentró en regañarlos a ambos (¿celos quizás?) diciéndoles que estaban muy jóvenes para ello, y que no era ninguna "gracia" aunque conforme se fue calmando indicó que los apoyaría en lo que necesitaran. Rei por su parte parecía estar fascinado, tener un bebé debía de ser una bendición y por lo tanto algo hermoso.

Por ese asunto realmente se les olvido decir que eran pareja, y nadie comentó nada al respecto sobre que parecían ser muy cercanos, pues viviendo tres años juntos era algo común que su relación fuera solida.

Justo cuando estaban por irse Rei le pidió a Nagisa hablar en privado, se veía algo nervioso y Nitori quiso acompañar a su novio, pero el de lentes comentó que era un asunto de solo ellos dos.

-Voy y vengo…-Rió para luego darle un beso en la mejilla al de ojos azules, que obtuvo de inmediato la atención de Rin.

- Se llevan muy bien –Comentó de golpe el pelirrojo-

- Senpai…

- Solo "Rin-san" o como quieras, no somos ya compañeros…-Le regaño.

- Nosotros somos n-novios – Lo dijo orgulloso de serlo-

- No hacen mala pareja…-Comentó mirando para otro lado-

- Gracias Rin-san –Sonrió feliz y antes de que se iniciara un momento incomodo entre ambos, Nagisa volvió por lo que era suyo.

No hacia falta ser muy observador para ver la mirada seria que se dedicaron el rubio y el joven ex nadador de Samekuza.

- ¡Estoy cuidando bien a mi Ai-chan!..-le tomo de la mano para despedirse de Haru y Makoto deseandoles lo mejor

El de ojos azules suspiró, se sentía bien decirle sobre él y Nagisa a Rin, porque era comunicarle que tenía vida aparte de él. Una parte de él se sentía más libre de aquella forma. No sabría jamás qué pensaría Rin sobre él -Si lo consideraba un acosador o le daba igual- pero estaba seguro que quizá lo miraría diferente ahora.

A los pocos días empezó su cuarto año de universidad y comenzaban ya a planear que harían cuando se graduarán de sus respectivas carreras, pensaban en alquilar un mejor departamento más grande más cerca de la ciudad entre ambos o también esperar a cuál de los dos le ofrecían trabajo primero, para que hiciera los primeros pagos.

En algún momento del semestre, Nagisa comenzó a portarse extraño. No se separaba de su celular o llegaba tarde a casa. Ai como buen amigo, compañero de piso y novio comenzó a notarlo y cuando preguntaba el porqué el rubio le cambiaba el tema.

Un mal presentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de él, hasta que un día mientras dormía junto al otro tomo su celular que parecía no dejar de vibrar y reviso los mensajes.

"Rei-chan, me gusto lo del otro día, volvamos a ir al parque de diversiones"

"Cuando quieras Nagisa-kun"

El celular se resbalo de sus manos en lo que no podía evitar llorar, aunque una parte de su mente le decía que solo debía ser algo amistoso aunque ¿Por qué no le había dicho? ¿Por qué le ocultaba esas salidas?

Sin pensarlo se vistió y tomo sus ropas que estaban esparcidas por la habitación y fue hacia su cuarto para tomar la que usaba para correr, que fue la única costumbre que aprendió de Rin, quería dar un paseo.

Cuando Nagisa se despertó al no sentir a quien abrazaba, al ver la cama vacía busco una nota o algo solo para encontrar su celular abierto con aquellos mensajes tirado en el suelo. Y se sintió muy asqueado ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! No olviden comentar!

Avisos/Notas/ publicidad

Si creen que Nagisa fue un poco "malo" en este capitulo, quiero decirles que no es así, ya verán como Nitori también lo hará sufrir(?) okno pero no habrá ni "buenos" ni "malos" en esta fic.

Si, como lo leyeron! Haru esperando un bebé de makoto! Esto se aclarará mas en la fic mpreg, ya sea por medio de recuerdos o lineal. Si quieren alguna explicación lógica, nos basaremos en el **universo Alfa-beta-omega** o3o ¿alquien lo conoce?

Para los que leen 30 días el cap saldrá el viernes o sábado x3 es que quiero hacerlo bieen y no me alcanzo el tiempo

Gracias por leer esta historia tan crack y no olviden comentar :3


	3. Chapter 3

Como ya explique se cayó un poste de teléfono y no tengo internet xD!. Pero decidí actualizar. Honestamente no iba hacerlo porque no hubo mucha "reacción" para el anterior cap, pero escribir la fic de la que esta es precuela me motivo xD! Que ya pueden leerla, se llama **Positivo **

Asasa así que dejo el cap final, aunque no se si lo sea por completo, porque habrá un epilogo o3o

De soledad y adicciones capítulo 3

OoO

-¡Desapareció! ¡Así de la nada no estaba! –Nagisa sonó su nariz aceptando el pañuelo que Rei le tendía.

- Cuéntame más tranquilo… ¿Qué ocurrió?

Rei le miraba arrepentido, pero no era la culpa del de lentes, él tenía toda la culpa, por haber ocultad o eso y haber fallado su promesa de alejarse de aquella adicción, justo en ese momento sentía estaba inhalando el humo de un cigarro deseando más.

- Aquel día de los mensajes –Hizo una pausa comiendo una fresa que estaba en un tazón, tenían azúcar pero no le sentía el sabor – Estuvo serio, me ignoro por completo y luego eso, ya no estaba y tampoco el dinero que ahorraba para la casa

- Puedo ir a Iwatobi por el – Rei se sentía responsable, él se metió en esa relación tan perfecta que tenían ambos.

- Llame sus padres y tampoco está ahí, ellos me conocen.

- Son muy buenos amigos –Le acarició el cabello con cariño- El volverá, así como yo lo hice –Se sonrojo un poco- N-nagisa-kun hay algo que quiero decirle…

- Rei-chan, nosotros no éramos s-solo amigos, si solo hubieras puesto atención sabrías que nosotros somos…-se le hizo un nudo, ya no eran amantes eso era obvio- e-éramos

- Lo sé –Se acomodó los lentes- pero me refiero a que ustedes primeros fueron amigos y luego pareja ¿no?

- Sí…-Apenas pudo murmurar de nuevo sentía sus ojos cubrirse de lágrimas

Esa amistad, ese compañerismo, la coordinación que tenían, las rutinas de la mañana, las sonrisas que recibía al despertar todo se había perdido, esos días ya no iban a regresar jamás.

OoO

- ¿Una tesis? –Vio los papeles donde Nitori apuntaba sus cosas, tenían sellos y ordenes indicando que era algo en serio.

- Si –Intentaba sonar seguro de sí mismo

No era una mentira el hecho que necesitaba a alguien importante para hacer su trabajo final, el que decidía si tendría su título, pero era una mentira el hecho de que le habían pagado el viaje.

Si tuvo algo de arrepentimiento cuando se dio cuenta que no tendría dinero ahorrado para cuándo terminará su universidad, si habría sido un impulso tonto o quizás peor como aquellos jóvenes que sacaban dinero del bolso de su madre. Pero, que Rin lo hubiera ido a buscar y le hubiera preparado una habitación ya era mucha suerte ¿no?

- Acepta Matsuoka-san, hablara bien de usted- Un señor de mediana edad vestido de traje le insistía.

- De acuerdo Nitori - Gruñó el pelirrojo

- ¡Gracias! –Gritó emocionado- Cuando me den mis papeles tendré que agradecerle Rin-senpai.

- No soy tu senpai –Le corrigió de mal humor

oOo

Durante la primera semana que Nitori estuvo ahí Rin juraría que era otra persona completamente diferente le veía concentrado en lo que hacía, en tomar las fotos aunque seguía siendo igual de hablador y desordenado con sus cosas personales.

Físicamente no había cambiado, solo estaba un poco más alto y su cuerpo aunque seguía teniendo esa complexión delgada había algo en su aún infantil rostro que notaba experiencia en lo que hacía y en la vida.

-Me siento mareado –Dijo el menor tocando su estómago comiendo un poco de fruta en el restaurante que habían ido ese día, uno sencillo porque quería pagar lo suyo

-Estas embarazado – Bromeo el otro terminando su almuerzo.

- ¡Pero es imposible! Me cuide la otra vez

- Oh…-La cara que se le quedo a Rin fue épica, entonces no era broma que Nitori y Nagisa eran una pareja.

Aunque sospechaba ligeramente que algo había pasado entre ellos pues cuando para hacer platica le mencionaba al rubio este evadía el tema, así que nada tonto encontró el motivo por el cual había viajado tanto. Era una excusa para alejase o quizás aun peor solo utilizado para dar celos

A la segunda semana pidió que ya no asistiera tanto a los entrenamientos pues le distraía, ahora deseaba poder haberse comunicado más con él en todos estos años, no solo las breves palabras durante las reuniones.

Sin embargo le comenzó a agradar su presencia aquel rostro amable entre tantas personas que solo le exigían cada vez más y los que le decían que debía de hacer o cómo comportarse, era un gran alivio encontrar alguien de su edad con quien pudiera hablar tranquilamente

Lo que más le molestaba eran esas adorables caras de felicidad que hacia cuando al tener un tiempo libre le llevaba algún restaurante o algún museo cercano.

-Gracias Rin-senpai me le he pasado muy bien –Ya se había cumplido el mes que había pedido y debía de irse.

- Ya te dije que no soy tu senpai, Ai –Miró hacia otra parte otra vez se sentía en confianza para decirle por ese nombre

- Disculpe Rin-san –Empaco todo y le miró fijamente, como si esperara algo.

- Pague tu boleto de regreso – Sentía su rostro arder por una razón ¿Por qué se sonrojaba si decía la verdad?

- ¡¿En serio?!

- Si yo…

Antes de poder decir algo fue abrazado, se quedó sin poder moverse y cuando lo hizo solo fue para rodear ese pequeño cuerpo.

"Regresa pronto" dijo en voz muy baja pero seguro de que fue escuchado.

OoO

Aquel mes que fue difícil para Nagisa, así que se mantuvo a su lado, ayudo a hacer la comida y a limpiar. Sobre todo estuvo ahí cuando se enteraron que Nitori estaba con Rin, haciendo su trabajo final.

Pero eso no era nada, no había algo que pudiera compensar lo que hizo, como le mintió al rubio diciéndole que no le amaba, solo para quedar bien con su familia. Se tenía merecido ver que amaba a otra persona, pero al menos podría recuperar esa amistad.

- Está muy rico ese pastel, ¿ahora de donde es?..- Pregunto el otro mirándolo un poco más alegre, siendo lo más hermoso que había visto.

- Lo compre a una señora cerca de la universidad. – Termino de hacer la comida para solo dejarla lista para el microondas, una parte se la llevaría el y al otra la tendría su amigo

Nitori iba a regresar pronto y si se arreglaban realmente lo perdería para siempre, pues aunque había escuchado entre lloriqueos sabía que los otros dos planeaban irse a vivir juntos. No odiaba al de cabellos grises pero cuando volviera hablaría seriamente con él pidiéndole que no volviera a hacer eso. Pero una parte del le hacía pensar ¿y si no se arreglaban? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad?

- De tantos pasteles que me has traído ¡Creo que tengo la receta para hacer el pastel perfecto! – Ya empezaba con sus ideas alocadas, ese era su Nagisa.

Por un impulso lo decidió era ahora o nunca.

- Nagisa-kun, no tienes por qué contestarme y resultará increíble pero, te amo – Miró hacia la puerta, aún seguía en forma y podría huir si la situación lo ameritaba.

- ¡Pero si ya sabía eso! –Rio el otro como si acabará de escuchar un chiste, el más divertido de todo el mundo- Mako-chan me contó todo

- ¿Y qué piensas al respecto? –Sentía que podía hiperventilar.

- No lo sé –Sonrió medió irónico, un gesto que nunca creyó ver-

Preparo sus cosas y decidió irse sin decir ninguna palabra, el aire se volvió muy pesado, aunque pensaba volver pronto, no iba a perder su amistad.

OoO

La humedad de las lágrimas de Nagisa cubrió de la Aiichirou aunque este como de costumbre sintió que los brazos del otro eran el lugar más seguro, pero aunque sus cuerpos dijeran una cosa, la realidad, lo que pasaba por sus cabezas eran otras.

Después de aquel recuentro donde no hubo muchas palabras, solo breves explicaciones y planes, como que por ejemplo, cada quien haría su comida pues los horarios ya no coincidían y que de nuevo cada quien tendría sus cosas en su habitación, no el raro revoltijo actual, cada quien volvió a dedicarse a lo suyo.

No hubo palabras que determinaran que oficialmente terminaban su relación pero estaban implícitas, no había manera de reparar aquello que se había roto y por ello los sentimientos ya no eran los mismos

Aunque cuando tenían tiempo libre solían ir de compras y a pagar los recibos, sus paseos acabaron además llegaron a un especie de acuerdo silencioso Nitori no decía nada cuando estando en casa el rubio salía arreglado, y Nagisa no decía nada cuando el de ojos azules sonreía al ver un mensaje.

El de cabellos grises no odiaba a Rei, no podía había estado con su exnovio cuando lo necesito y no como el que huyo, aunque no dijo palabra al respecto. Y el rubio no podía odiar a su amigo de toda la vida, no tenía la culpa.

Duraron con esa situación un par de meses hasta que su graduación se iba acercando ¡faltaban solo unos meses! Y no podían seguir así, por todas aquellas risas, por los paseos, por los besos, por los abrazos, por aquellas noches, por las primeras veces, por todo.

- Solo faltan unos meses, y-yo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes –Aiichirou estaba llorando antes de terminar la frase – A esos primeros días, me porte muy mal, lo lamento- Eran unas disculpas sinceras.

- Yo igual, Ai-chan –Era la primera vez en meses que lo llamaba de esa forma- Lo haremos ¿de acuerdo? – Lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

Después de las fiestas de la graduación de ambos y la de Rei, junto con el fastidioso papeleo, y sobre todo las reuniones un poco incomodas entre los seis y de llevar al pequeño hijo de Haru y Makoto a todos los lugares infantiles, llego la hora de la despedida sin previo aviso.

- Rin dice que me vaya con el –La emoción al leer el mensaje era inmensa- ¡a trabajar!

- ¡Ai-chan! Eso es perfecto, yo ya tengo trabajo, tu también ¿Cuándo te vas?

- En estos días.

- Vamos a festejar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, Nagisa-chan

Aquella fue la última vez que salieron a cenar donde sintieron lo mismo que cuando rentaron el departamento por primera vez: emoción por el futuro que les esperaba.

Adasd gracias por lees esta historia tan crack! Si leyeron no olviden comentar

Notas/avisos/publicidad

El capitulo me dejo algo melancolica xD al igual a Isa que edita esta fic, pues me dio cosita haber creado la amistad de los shotas para luego destruirla y luego hacerlos madurar para que se reeconcilaran un poco xD

Si, es el cap final, dije que esta fic iba a durar muy poco. Honestamente digo que este no es el final porque quiero hacer un epilogo que se quede a pocos meses de lo que sucederá en **"Positivo"** pero no si ustedes prefieran leer aquí o por medio de flash backs en la otra fic. Así que comenten x3!

Bien, como el _"accidente del poste"_hizo que ya no pudiera subir dos actualizaciones por semana les deseo **¡Feliz navidad! **Ojala vean a familia que no han visto en un tiempo y se diviertan o3o

No olviden pasar a leer y dejar sus votos en **30 días,** emocionarse por el final de **splash free!** Y leer el primero de **Positivo.**

Ojala podamos leernos pronto


	4. Epilogo

Hola *se escuchan grillos* Ya se que esta fic no es tan popular como las demás xD! porque es bastante extraña y es _**PRECUELA DE" POSITIVO" **_ mi colaboración con Isa Maclean (acaba de subir nuevo cap) Pero es una historia especial para mi porque la escribi yo sola (mi hermana dio muchas ideas, aclaro y edito) y no se xD! es bastante extraña y melancolica, a diferencia de las demás, también tiene un estilo de narrar diferente.

¡Un graaan abrazo a a quienes las leyeron! **Yumi shishido** este epilogo te lo dedico B-) por comentar en los tres caps, leer en nuesta fics y apoyarme cuando quería dejar de escribir :D

El epilogo solo es de Rin, unos _**meses antes de"positivo" **_

* * *

Fingió estar dormido en lo que escuchaba como su asistente personal contestaba su propio teléfono, no era que quisiera saber con quién hablaría pues podría ser la madre del menor diciéndole que mandara cosas, la señora estaba muy al pendiente o al menos le llamaba seguido.

- Buenos días. –Contesto Ai al teléfono

La voz adormilada hizo que Rin de nuevo quisiera reír preguntándose si en verdad estaba despierto.

- _Sí...no…nublado,_ -Eran las respuestas que daba el otro aún medio dormido-_ Está dormido...aun lado mio...si hoy estare ocupado, pero en la hora del almuerzo puedes llamarme Nagisa-kun_

Era Nagisa, el pelirrojo no supo cómo sentirse al respecto, Nitori le había dicho muchas veces que ya no había nada entre ellos, le creía, pero con esas llamadas se preguntaba que pasaba…aunque ¡era obvio que no estaba celoso!

Le apretujo la cintura y enredo una pierna con la del menor, debido a la apasionada noche que habían tenido pudo sentir el suave cuerpo de Ai, y se controló para no tener reacciones inesperadas, era de mañana y debía correr entre otras cosas, aunque primero le recordaría al menor a quien le pertenecía

- _No lo hago Nagisa-kun, no puedo odiarte_ –Escuchó que su pareja hablaba cansado como si hubiera dicho eso millones de veces- _Se cómo funciona eso con los Alfas u Omegas, cuando pasa eso de que escogen a alguien para toda su vida, no pasa eso todo el tiempo pero cuando pasa…_

No termino de hablar, como de costumbre Rin pensó que le pasaba por ser un poquito hablador, aunque que facilidad tenía para hablar con los medios.

- _¡¿En serio?! ¡Felicidades! _–Lo escuchó reir un poco como si se estuviera riendo de alguna reacción del rubio- _Claro que estoy feliz por ti_

Si seguía así de cursi o coqueto, pensaba severamente en lanzarse encima de él o morderle el cuello, aunque cuando lo iba a morder para que le hiciera caso paro al escuchar lo que dijo

- _No sé si está bien o mal, pero yo amo mucho a Rin-senpai_

Ahora sintió un rubor en sus mejillas y su estomago algo raro al escuchar eso y aparto sus dientes afilados de la trayectoria que lo obligaría a marcar mas el cuerpo ajeno, y se alejo un poco, como si quisiera huir.

Aunque después se dio unos minutos para contemplar la espalda del menor, toda blanca y en verdad era suave con un poco de músculos, subió la mirada hasta ver sus hombros con marcas de sus dientes al igual que su nuca.

Se quedó pensando en lo que había escuchado, el mismo no sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal que Nitori lo quisiera tanto. Recordó cuando había venido ese día a practicas su compañía le había animado con aquella actitud inocente (aunque a veces si le hacia enojar).

Pero estaba seguro que no se arrepentía de la decisión de haberlo contratado, sobre todo cuando descubrió lo de Rei y Nagisa.

Y jamás olvidaría como todos los de su equipo tecnico se sorprendían al ver lo bien que se llevaban pues Ai le apoyaba mucho y ayudaba a controlar su mal temperamento, cosa que el pagaba con un sueldo pero también con salidas.

No sabía que pensar del momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado, aunque lo recordaba perfectamente, Nitori le había mirado luego de ganar una competencia (no muy importante pero todas contaban) con esa sonrisa de estar orgulloso.

También cuando se lo hicieron por primera vez, como fingio estar más ebrio de lo que estaba por celebrar mucho, y como Ai estuvo feliz, como fue incomodo cuando empezó a darle pequeños besos de la nada, hasta que ya estaban en una especie de relación aunque ninguno había dicho ninguna palabra

- _Si, si entiendo, ¡Felicidades! Y nos hablamos al rato – _La voz de su kohai despidiendose lo trajo a la realidad

Al pensar que el otro emocionó mucho por esa despedida el atleta gruño bajito, pero se acomodó para fingir que dormía.

- Rin-senpai, es decir ¡Rin-san!

Aunque de inmediato se corrigió, no sabía quién estaba peor Ai por aun llamarlo así o el por encontrar adorable aquello

- ¿Qué?

Rasco su ojo mientras se sentaba en la cama, dejando su pecho y espalda al descubierto sintiendo la mirada del menor sobre él

- ¡Nagisa-kun se casará!

Oh, eso si que no se lo esperaba, y de inmediato observo los enormes ojos azules que tenía en frente solo para ver que realmente estaba feliz. Y el también lo estaba por el de lentes, por el rubio, por Nitori…y hasta por el mismo.

* * *

Yeap! si llegaron al final que bien! w muchas gracias por leer, y para los que leen **"Positivo"** ya saben, Rin si ama a Nitori pero shhh para los que no leyeron este fic! ;D

No olviden leer **"Positivo" **


End file.
